


Remember me

by rosathewriter



Series: Reggie + Reader [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Kissing, Reader is a ghost, Reader-Insert, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosathewriter/pseuds/rosathewriter
Summary: Seeing Julie’s relationship with her family causes Reggie to remember his.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Character(s), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Reggie + Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Searching for Tomorrow, so I suggest that you read it first! ❤️

It was a sunny Tuesday morning. Reggie was sitting on the Molina’s roof, his new favourite hangout spot. It was peaceful, quiet and perfect for writing songs. As much as he loved the company of his bandmates, they could be quite distracting. Whenever he’s with the boys, they just end up goofing off and getting nothing done. He was very determined to finish his first original song. Luke and Julie were usually the songwriters of the group, but lately, Reggie had been feeling inspired. This was largely because of Y/N. They had been dating for a few weeks now and whenever he’s around her, he’s overtaken by emotions he’d never felt before. He felt the only way to express them was through song. 

After a few minutes of writing, Reggie sees Julie and her brother, Carlos, step into the driveway. Reggie gives her a small wave and she smiles in response, not wanting to confuse Carlos by waving at nothing. Out of curiosity, he watches them to see what they’re up to. 

Reggie hears Carlos say something about needing to practice his pitching. He throws Julie a baseball mitt, which she catches not too gracefully. Sports were definitely not Julie’s strong suit. Her strengths were very much more on the creative side, so Reggie thought it was really nice that she agreed to practice with Carlos. The two begin passing the baseball back and forth, laughing as Julie struggles and Carlos teases her for her poor coordination.

Reggie smiles as he watches the siblings bond. He loved how close they were, despite their differences. Watching the two of them heavily reminded him of his own brother. Carlos and Julie’s relationship was quite similar to his and Theo’s. In both, each sibling was very different from the other. They both had completely different interests, yet that didn’t stop them from being closer than ever. In his case, Reggie was passionate about music and the band while Theo was passionate about science and learning. Reggie showed as much support as he could for his little brother's passions, as their parents barely spent time with either of them. Reggie always listened intently when Theo would rave about a new book he was reading. He always took him on walks so that Theo could find new specimens to examine with his microscope. He did everything that he could to support his intelligent little brother.

So badly, he wishes that he could've watched him grow up... but he couldn't. He left him forever, 25 years ago. Reggie's heart begins to ache as he remembers his little brother. The pencil that he was holding drops onto his notebook as his hands begins to shake. By instinct, his poofs to the beach, where he knows Y/N spends most of her time.

After searching for Y/N for a short while, he finds her near the beach's shore and runs as quickly as he can to be by her side. 

"Reggie, are you okay?" Y/N asks, immediately noticing his distraught expression. Instead of replying, he pulls her into a much needed hug. It takes her by surprise for a second but she quickly reciprocates the hug and tightly wraps her arms around Reggie.

"What's wrong, Reggie? You can tell me." She says softly, rubbing his back.

"I left him. I left him all alone." He replies, shaking.

Y/N releases her hold on Reggie in order see his face. She keeps her hands on his shoulders to keep him grounded and quietly asks "Who?"

Reggie has to take a few deep breaths before he can answer. "When I died, I left my little brother behind. I just left him alone with my god-awful parents. I never even got to say goodbye." He finally answers, tears streaming down his face.

Y/N brings her hands to Reggie's face to gently wipe his tears with her thumbs. "It's not your fault, Reggie. What happened to you was a terrible accident." She tells him softly, still holding his face in her hands.

"It was my fault. It was my idea to cheap out and buy hotdogs from a strange man in a sketchy alley. I got me, Luke and Alex killed. It was all my fault." He whispered, out of breath from crying.

Y/N pulled him back into a hug and continued rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. "It's not your fault, Reggie." She repeats. "It could've happened to anybody. If you didn't suggest it, your bandmates could've easily done so. It was an accident, it was not your fault." She tells him.

Reggie stays silent for a while and Y/N guides him to sit down with her on the sand. He rests his head on her lap and they quietly watch the ocean's waves.

"Do you think he remembers me?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course. You are a wonderful person, so I'm sure you were a wonderful brother." She says, gently playing with his hair.

"Do you think he's mad at me for leaving?" He asks. "Reggie..." She sighs.

"You didn't leave him on purpose. He was probably more sad than mad. I know I would be sad if I lost you." She answers.

"I just feel so guilty. Our parents were not great. They were constantly screaming and fighting and never paying any attention to either of us. I practically had to raise him. I just hope that my death made them realize how much Theo depended on me. I hope that if I wasn't going to be around anymore to take care of him that they would step up and start treating him they way that he deserved." He explains, sniffling.

"Oh, Reggie... I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Y/N tells him. "It's...it's okay. I feel a lot better getting everything off my chest. Thank you for listening to me." He tells her, taking her hand. "Of course. You can tell me anything, Reggie." Y/N squeezes his hand in assurance.

As they sit on the beach silence, watching the calming ocean waves, Y/N decides that she's going to find Reggie's brother and show him that he's doing okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds Reggie's brother

It had been a few days since Reggie told Y/N about his brother and she was determined to help Reggie find him. She would do anything to make him happy. Her first step was to ask google for his whereabouts.

She went to a nearby library after it had closed and approached the first computer she could find. It takes several google searches and a bit of research for Y/N to find a match. She was amazed to discover that Theo went on to become a well-known medical scientist, credited with several discoveries. Thanks to his prominence, it takes a few more searches to find his most recent address. Y/N finds the thoroughness of the internet on him a little creepy, but at least it's gonna help Reggie. She writes all the important information down and poofs to the house where Reggie was staying.

Y/N finds him on the roof, writing something down. She poofs up to join him but it startles Reggie and he lets out a high-pitched scream.

"Oh my god, sorry!" She says as Reggie quickly throws his journal behind him. She's curious as to what's on there, but it must be private so she doesn't pry.

"Hi, Y/N. What are you doing here?" he says after calming down from the scare.

"Um, I have something for you. I just want you to know that there's no pressure and that you can do whatever you want with it." She says handing him the paper.

Reggie looks down in shock. "This... this is my brother's address?" He says, his mouth hanging open. Y/N nods silently.

"How did you find this?" He asks.

"These days you can find anyone on the internet." She answers.

"You can visit him, if you want. Whenever you're ready." She tells him and he quickly pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Y/N. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." He says into her shoulder.

"Of course. I'd do anything to make you happy." She replies before kissing his cheek.

"Then, you should know that I would do the same." He tells her and she smiles.

"I think I'm ready to see him. Will you come with me?" He asks with bright eyes.

Y/N smiles, taking his hand. "Of course I will, Reggie."

Reggie was in no rush for something that could be very overwhelming, so instead of teleporting to Theo's house, he and Y/N walk there hand-in-hand. As they walk, Y/N tells Reggie all about Theo's scientific achievements that she had learned of earlier that day. Reggie almost cries tears of joy, hearing how successful his brother had become. 

They soon approached the house and Reggie began to feel very nervous.

"I don't know why I'm so scared. It's not like he can see me." He tells Y/N.

"Don't worry. I felt the exact same way the first time I went to visit my family. I was terrified but after I finally saw them, I felt so relieved and happy that I did it." She assures him, squeezing his hand.

He smiles and takes a deep breath before entering the house. He is first amazed by how rich the house looks. It was a huge upgrade from the house they grew up in. He and Y/N explore the seemingly empty house for a while before he finds something that brings tears to his eyes. On the wall, he sees several family pictures. Theo was married and had two beautiful kids. They were twins; a girl and a boy.

Reggie and Y/N continued looking over the pictures covering the wall and he froze when he saw a picture of himself. It was a picture of Reggie and Theo, hugging with huge smiles on their faces. They never took many photos together. Their family wasn't exactly the scrapbooking type. This picture was probably one of a few pictures they had together and there it was, hanging proudly on Theo's wall. The tears began flowing freely down Reggie's face and Y/N quickly put her arms around him.

"It's such a beautiful picture. You two look so happy." She says quietly.

"We were always happy when we were together." He tells her.

"It seems like he did okay without me. More than okay. He's successful. He has a beautiful family. He's done amazing for himself." He says, holding Y/N tightly.

"I think you could take a lot of credit for that." She tells him before they hear a door open behind them.

They turn to see Theo, in the flesh. Him carrying a little boy and his wife carrying a little girl.

"Did you have fun at the park, Maggie?" He asks his daughter and she nods enthusiastically.

"How about you? Did you have fun at the park, Reggie?" Theo asks his son.

Reggie's heart stops when he hears his name. "He... he named his son after me?" He asks in shock.

Y/N smiles and replies, "I told you, he remembers you." Reggie smiles through tearful eyes.

"He never forgot about me." He whispers. "I'm so proud of you little brother. You did amazing for yourself and you deserve it all. I love you." He says, ignoring the fact that Theo can't see or hear him. He wishes so badly that he could give him a big hug but he couldn't. Maybe one day they could see each other again, but right now Theo had all the time in the world to spend with his beautiful family.

Once he was ready to go, Reggie and Y/N left Theo's house. When they reached the driveway, Reggie stopped Y/N and pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you so much, Y/N. I really needed this. I don't feel guilty anymore for leaving him. Thanks to you, I now know that he did great despite everything he had to go through. Thank you." He tells her.

"You're welcome, Reggie. I'm so glad you're feeling better." She replies.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asks, chuckling.

"Reggie, you're an amazing guy. You deserve the world." She tells him.

"I don't need the world. I have you." He says, before placing his hands on her cheeks.

He softly presses his lips to hers and Y/N responds by deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, they break apart and smile at each other.

"I can't thank you enough, Y/N." Reggie says.

"You don't need to, Reggie. You know I would do anything to help you." She replies and Reggie smiles at her response. "I have something for you too. I think I'm ready to show it to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I decided to end this fic here and continue the story in a different part. Stay tuned for part 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated ☺️


End file.
